


Calcium

by atrata



Series: 30 kisses [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry takes his medicine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calcium

**Author's Note:**

> Written in approximately seven minutes for **30_kisses** theme 28, which is Wada Calcium CD3. Yeah, I don't know. Utterly pointless crack, this is. Entirely dialogue, and bearing a striking resemblance to fluff.

*

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"That is a remarkably stupid question, even for you."

"And that's a remarkably unhelpful answer, even for you."

"It's a calcium pill, Potter. You swallow it with water."

"Yeah, thanks, I got that much on my own. What I want to know is, _why_?"

"Then you ought to have asked _why_."

"I'm asking now. Why?"

"You're a growing boy, Potter. You need your calcium."

"Snape. I'm twenty-six."

"Are you? I'd quite forgotten. I suppose I likely obliviated myself after the riot that passed for your last birthday party."

"Hey, I'm not the one that poisoned the punch."

"It was _not_ poison. It was simply a--"

"Oh, belt up. You poisoned the punch. Tell me about this stupid calcium pill."

"It's calcium, in pill form. You ingest it with water. What more can I possibly say?"

"YOU CAN BLOODY TELL ME WHY YOU WANT ME TO TAKE IT!!"

"Language, Mr. Potter."

"Snape."

"Because I said so."

"Because you said so."

"Yes, because I said so. Do you really need another reason?"

"Kiss my arse, Snape."

"Only if you take the pill."

"Yeah?"

"Mm."

"Give me the goddamn water."

 

**FIN.**


End file.
